


Sokkal inkább a bagzó kamaszok

by nayrria



Category: A Pál utcai fiúk | The Paul Street Boys - Molnár Ferenc
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, They are teachers
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: Boka irodalmat, Áts tesit tanít ugyanabban a középiskolában. Egyetlen közös bennük, hogy mindketten gyűlölik a sulidiszkót.
Relationships: Áts Feri/Boka János
Kudos: 12





	Sokkal inkább a bagzó kamaszok

**Author's Note:**

> Anonim Meme kérésre

A zene minden évben rosszabb, és Boka minden évben hisz benne, hogy nem lehet rosszabb. Aztán mindig téved, és a sulirádiósok megint meghaladják a mélyrekordjukat.

Nagyszerű. Igazán nagyszerű, hogy annak a Cselének is most kell lebetegednie! Boka csendes olvasást tervezett a péntekjére, talán még egy cigarettát is elszívhatott volna. Régi szokás. Elmúlhatna, de Boka szereti a kesernyés ízét.

Most meg itt állhat a folyosón, mint egy… _fasz_? Segíti ki készségesen a fejében a Feriéhez hasonlító hangocska.

– Na, mi van? Mi ez az orrlógatás, Boka? – csapja hátba Feri. – Már megint önsajnáltatsz, baszki?

Hát, ebben végül is igaza van, de ezt persze nem fogja kimondani.

– Csele lebetegedett, én helyettesítem.

– Nagyszerű! Legalább te itt voltál fent eddig is – mondja Feri. – Én eddig lent voltam, ahol baszott hangos ez a szar. Meg járkálnom kell, mert az imádott, Geréb-Veréb főköcsögünk szerint az ülő ügyeletesek szabályszegésre biztatják a diákokat. Hát, tudod, mi biztatja őket szabályszegésre? Én megmondom neked, a szesz. A fél iskola bűzlik a vodkától.

– Te is ittál?

– Hülye vagy? Hát, minek nézel engem? Sosem iszom.

– Tényleg?

– Én sportoló vagyok. A sportolók nem isznak, nem dohányoznak. Legalábbis az értelmesebbje, baszki, mennyi köcsögöt láttam már, aki a verseny előtti stresszt nikotinban oldja, aztán csodálkozik, ha a rajtnál kiköpi a tüdejét.

– Aha – mondja Boka. – Hogyhogy felküldtek ide?

Nem kimondottan ellenséges, de a hangjából nem tudja kiirtani az élt.

Feri nem válaszol, csak hülyén bámulja őt.

– Mert késő van, és ilyenkor megszaporodnak a szexelő tinipárok az emeleten.

– És inkább párokat keresel velem, mint azt a… borzalmas zenét?

– Azt a szart? Hát, sokkal inkább a bagzó kamaszok.

Boka nem akart nevetni, mégis kibuggyan belőle.

Friss és fura az egész, de kellemes. Lassan sétálnak körbe a félhomályos folyosón, közben beszélgetnek. Boka vidám, mintha szállna.

Feri is felenged. A stílusa nem változik, de valahogy kedvesebb lesz. Él nélküli. Vicces. Versenyekről beszél, a karrierjéről, és keserűen arról, hogy lesérült.

– Vannak rehabilitációs központok, ahol meggyógyították volna a térdem a baleset után, de ez itthon nem működött. Külföldre meg nem akartak küldeni, annyira nem voltam pótolhatatlan.

Hallgatnak. Boka cigarettára vágyik.

– Ha már az én hegeim szóba kerültek – szólal meg Feri. – A tied honnan? Mert hogy nem borotválkozástól van, az rohadtul biztos.

Boka megsimogatja az állán lévő heget.

– Az idei Pride után összeverekedtem valakivel, akinek nem tetszett, hogy nem tudtam rendesen lemosni a szivárványt az arcomról.

Felnéz Ferire, hogy lássa az undort.

Ferinek arcizma sem rezdül.

– Te nem is vagy olyan seggfej, mint hittem. – Feri elvigyorodik. – Sőt, egészen értelmes vagy, a seggedben lévő karó ellenére is.

*

Nincsenek csókok. Harapás van. Fogak. Vállba mélyedő félholdformájú körmök. Feri a combját markolja. Boka levegőért kapkod, vonít. Feri csendes.

– Hát, ez baszott jó volt! – mondja, mire Boka bólint, és rágyújt az osztályteremben. Tilos, de majd holnap rákenik valamelyik sulirádiós gyökérre.


End file.
